


Helping A Student Change

by Damien_Kova



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Kawakami is asked a very unusual question from her student, Akira. But she is more than happy to help make his dream a reality.





	Helping A Student Change

It was far from the first time that Kawakami had come to her student’s home and cleaned for him, even going as far as to reveal the reason she took this job to him. All because she had slowly learned to trust this student that everyone in the school called a troublemaker. She didn’t fully know why she cared for this one student far much more than her others, or even why she would drop the role as “Becky” so often around Akira. “Thank you for purchasing our services, Master!~”  There came the usual line she had to say every time she was getting ready to leave his him and go to another client, but something was different this time. There was a look in the boy’s eyes that told her to stay. Told her something was wrong. So, instead of leaving, the woman dressed as a maid sat back down and curled her lips into a soft smile. “Let me drop the Becky role for a moment. What’s wrong, Akira? You don’t usually give me that look when I go to leave.”   
  
“Well… You’re always so pretty. When you’re Becky, or as my teacher, Kawakami. Can…” There was a strain in the boy’s voice as he spoke, showing just how much courage it was taking to say this. For a moment, Akira fell silent, closing his eyes and sighing quietly in disappointment before feeling the woman’s soft hand grab his own. His head snapped to look into her eyes, seeing a soft and soothing look in her gaze that seemed to comfort him the more he looked into it. His lips curled into a gentle smile and he nodded before looking back down. “Can you help me be as pretty as you?!”   
  
The words left the boy’s lips so quickly that the maid had to take a moment to process what she just heard. Help him become as pretty as her? She was never one to hold herself in high regards anyway, but to hear it from a young man as handsome as him who had this radiating sense of charm. It was hard to think that her student was being serious. But, there was a look on Akira’s features that made the woman know that it certainly was the truth that just left his lips. “As pretty as me… Akira, I’m not that pretty, anyway. Makeup does a lot of the work for me.” A soft giggle left Kawakami as she earned her student’s attention once again. “But! I can certainly try.” The teach smiled and stood from her seat, placing a quick kiss on her student’s forehead before realizing that she was doing so. “I have a few extra wigs back at home that I bought before I decided on this one for Becky. Do you mind waiting here for me to go get them?”   
  
She watched the boy nod in response to her question and let go of his hand, bowing as she always did before she left and headed back downstairs before pulling out her phone and calling her boss. “I’m sorry, but I need the rest of the afternoon off. One of my close friends needs my help and it’s a complicated situation.” Kawakami paused as she stepped outside of Leblanc, smiling as she got positive news that she could have the night off, but sighing as she heard the expected “but” leave his lips. “Wait, what? I have to work twice the shifts tomorrow to make up for it?! Can we even fit that in my-” The woman bit back a curse before exhaling and trying to calm herself. “Fine. Whatever it takes to make this work. Thank you for giving me the night off.”   
  
Akira waited patiently for his teacher to return, not knowing just what was going to happen with his night, but deciding to text both Makoto and Ann for hairstyle ideas. [This is going to sound weird, but can you show me some hairstyles for short hair?] Of course, the first response he got was from Makoto, saying [Are you planning on getting a haircut? Or are you going through a phase?] He went to respond, but was immediately interrupted by Ann sending a text into the group chat. [Sure! Do you wanna be cute or do you wanna be manly?] There was a strange sense of confidence coming from Ann’s texts as Akira stared at them, not sure exactly how to respond without giving away his secret that he had only just told his teacher not even ten minutes ago. [....Cute, please…]   
  
It didn’t take more than three minutes before the boy’s phone was blowing up with pictures of different short hairstyles that the girls found cute. Many of them were already similar to his own, but one Makoto sent with the ends of his hair curled just slightly stuck out the most to him. Akira sent a quick [Thank you!] text to the girls before putting the device aside and waiting for his teacher to return to him once again. However, he did take a look and chuckle quietly as both of the girls asked to see what he looked like once his hair was styled.   
  
However, it took almost an hour before Kawakami arrived again, walking back into her student’s attic with a smile. “I’m back! And I have the rest of the night off, so we can take as long as you want gett-” The woman stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Akira grab his phone as quickly as he could manage. She clenched tightly to the spare maid outfit she was provided for her job and couldn’t help but adore the genuine smile that was on the boy’s lips. “Someone sure is happy tonight!” Kawakami nearly shouted as she walked into the room, looking at Akira. “I brought my makeup and a spare tank top, panties, and shorts for you. It’s all I have that might fit you properly. Though, I’m not sure if it will or not since you have such a fit body.” The older woman smirked and made her way to the student’s couch, sitting beside him. “So, what’s got you so happy?”   
  
“I asked Ann and Makoto for some different hairstyles that wouldn’t require me to cut my hair…” Akira smiled and showed his teacher the style that he found the cutest, letting her see it was basically just straightening his hair and curling it along the bottom to make it seem more feminine. “Do you think you could help me style it as well?”   
  
“Of course!” Kawakami couldn’t help but smile as she set her folded clothes into the boy’s lap. “But only after you change. I don’t want you thinking your new hairstyle is bad simply because of an outfit.” The older woman gasped quietly as the boy stood up in place and immediately undressed in front of her, not concerned with her seeing his naked body since the two were alone for the night together. “A-Akira!? W-Why would you-”   
  
“Well, you’re letting me borrow your clothes… It’s just us, so I assume it wouldn’t be a problem…” As he spoke, the leader of the phantom thieves smiled and slipped out of his underwear, sliding into Kawakami’s panties. A soft smile came to his lips as he realized that they fit surprisingly well, showing off his ass perfectly while hiding the bulge his cock made in the fabric. The boy sat back down on the couch and smiled a bit, taking a quick look at himself and slowly coming to adore how he looked.   
  
“I didn’t think you’d be able to fit into my underwear so well…” Though, she knew she was turning her student into an adorable girl, the black-haired woman couldn’t help but admit to herself that he was indeed still attractive to her. “But, let’s work on your makeup for now! Just something simple to make you more cute.” The teacher kept her smile as she began dolling up her student, slowly turning him from a handsome young man to an adorable young woman. “Can I ask you something, Akira? I’m just curious about something.”   
  
“Of course.”   
  
“Would you like to come on a few shifts with me for my job? I’ve caught you staring at a few of the boys in your class and… Well, if you want to explore, I’d rather you explore with a stranger. While I’m there to make sure you don’t get hurt or something.” The woman’s voice was soft and endearing as she spoke, pulling a hand away from the boy’s eyes after giving him a soft and slightly crimson eyeshadow. “If you’re not interested, I won’t make you, of course. I just thought that, as someone you can rely on, I’d offer.” When the room fell silent, Kawakami smirked and nodded, taking it as he wasn’t interested, but she still moved to apply a small amount of lipstick to him, finding it surprisingly easy to do so. “Keep your lips puckered for a moment.~”   
  
There was no doubt in his mind that the idea certainly did intertest Akira slightly, making him wonder if it would even be worth it to keep up this act. Even though only his teacher knew, other than the chances of Makoto and Ann knowing just from the question about hair, something inside of Akira’s heart tugged at the offer, making him yearn for it. Once Kawakami was done with his lipstick, the young boy smiled and looked at the woman. “Maybe… Maybe just once or twice. You’re the only one who knows about this, so…”   
  
“Then, we’ll have to give you a fake name!” A soft giggle left the woman as she watched his face contort slightly in confusion, finding it adorable how she was actually having to explain this. “Like how I go by Becky for my job. We’ll need a name for you to use. That way, no one can know who you really are.” Kawakami placed a very gentle kiss onto her student’s cheek, happy to see the smile that grew on Akira’s face. “But it needs to be one that you come up with on your own. And, it may be scary, but I’m sure your little band of friends would accept you for who you are and want to be.”   
  
“Rin.” He said quietly, looking down to the floor. “My mother wanted to name me Ren before I was born, but she changed her mind. Seeing as I’m not home right now, I think Rin would be good without anyone knowing.” Bringing his head back up, the young boy was happy to see the look of joy on the older woman’s face. “And… I’ll tell them soon… You’re right about me being scared, though…” A soft, slightly upset sigh left the boy’s lips before he wrapped his arms around his teacher’s neck, pulling her into a tight hug. “Thank you for this.”   
  
“Don’t thank me just yet, dear. We need to style your hair first.” The woman didn’t hesitate to hug her student in return before pulling a small standing mirror from her purse and setting it on the desk in the corner of his room. “Now sit and we can get started.” It had been a long time since Kawakami had been able to make one of her students as happy as she was making Akira, or Rin when they’d leave the cafe, and she couldn’t be more proud of herself for being able to do so. Especially as she could hear soft giggles and happy sounds leaving the young boy as she styled his hair for him, making sure to put her tank top on him so he was wearing something as he looked at himself. “So, Akira, or Rin. How do you feel being dolled up like a cute girl?”   
  
There was no chance of hiding the smile on his lips as he looked at himself in the mirror. “Pretty, thanks to you.”


End file.
